


Wasted Wasteland

by ArchonAssault



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Eventual Appearance of Fallout 4 Characters, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonAssault/pseuds/ArchonAssault
Summary: 4 years after his exile from Vault 101, Connor Mackenzie Miller is making a decent enough life in the Wastleland despite his troubled past, and things are finally looking up. Little does he know, he hasn’t even seen the worst of it. It’s only a downward spiral from here.-takes place Post Fallout 3 ending with good karma.





	Wasted Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably the only story I’ll ever write in it’s entirety. I hope I haven’t lost my edge after all this time. c’:  
> The first chapter is short, just to introduce Connor  
> R&R, I always appreciate helpful critiques and constructive criticism! ^^

••

The wasteland can be an unforgivable place. Even all of the years of calling it home, Connor isn’t quite certain how he’s made it this far. He sat with his elbows on his knees in his home in Megaton, his back resting against the worn door. A bottle of whiskey sat close by - half empty. A scar-knuckled hand reached for it, brought it to still-bloody split lips and took an audible gulp. Connor was no stranger to the taste. He enjoyed the familiar burn and empty state of mind it brought him, and he signed with content as its sweet burn travelled throughout his whole body.  
He struggled to his feel with a disgruntled huff, shaking his head clear of the sudden dizziness that overcame him, and he cast icy blue eyes at his furry companion who lay asleep in the far corner of the shack. He smiled.

“Dogmeat.” Connor’s voice was low and he sputtered around the blood that collected between the corners of his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve.  
Dogmeat hobbled over to his master with bright eyes, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Connor took in the sight of his companion, the mats of dried blood in his fur a reminder of their recent adventure. Perhaps it was only because of Dogmeat himself that they had made it out alive.  
“Come boy. Let’s head to the Saloon.”  
The duo was met with blinding sunlight and Connor had to squint against the harsh rays that reflected on his sandy blonde hair. He muttered a curse as his eyes adjusted to the light of day, and he began his wobbly walk to the saloon. In that moment, he was grateful for the towns layout; He didn’t always appreciate the flimsy metal platforms that formed a makeshift staircase to the bar but today, he was thankful.  
Dogmeat trotted close to his side, his deep amber eyes alert and his ears pricked with interest. The walk was short, thankfully. Connor was sure he’d lose his lunch if he stood much longer. Dogmeat assumes his normal position by the front door, curling his tail around his paws and whined softly when Connor put a hand on his head and whispered praise to him.  
The door to the saloon creaked loudly as he stepped over the threshold with a wry grin, the smell of stale piss and puke was always welcoming. Not. But Connor appreciated the company of his closest friends. 

“Ah, if it isn’t the esteemed Lone Wanderer himself! It’s good to see you, my friend. Let me pour you a drink.”  
Connor’s stomach turned at the thought and he put a hand up as he took a seat at the bar,  
“No, thanks Moriarty. I’ve had my fair share of Whiskey today. I’m sure I’ll feel this one tomorrow.” He pointed at his temple with a small grimace, and the barkeep nodded in understanding.

“Ok then. What brings you here, if you do not come for drink?” his voice was less friendly now, but Connor hadn’t come for idle chit-chat with the man who’d caused too much trouble in his time.  
Connor shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to ease some of the stiffness there. 

“I was actually looking for Gob. Is he here?”

Moriarty stared at the former Vault dweller as if he’d suddenly sprout a second head before throwing his head back with laughter, “ _Of course_ he’s here! I own him! He’s in the back cleaning the toilets. You’ll just have to wait until he’s finished, I don’t pay him to talk.” Moriarty ran a hand through his greasy hair and furrowed his brows as if he were deep in thought before cracking a smile, yellow and broken, “Oh wait, I don’t pay him at all!” He snickered with with a few rough slaps to the bar counter before he sauntered off into his makeshift office. Connor scowled at the retreating man, his gaze burning holes into the back of the older mans head. 

Connor rested his head in his hands, tuning out the radio that blared static and the voices of other patrons around him. He didn’t know how long he’d be waiting on his ghoul friend, but he figured he’d make the most of it with a little nap.  
—————————————————————————-  
Connor awoke with a start, sucking in the drool that hung from his lip and he yawned involuntarily. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out but judging from the now empty bar, he’d guess a while.  
He rubbed his eyes feebly, still bleary with sleep and he grunted quietly as he moved to sit more comfortably in his seat. Only then did he notice Gob standing nearby, staring at him as he cleaned a glass.  
“Have yourself a good nap, sleeping beauty?” Gob’s voice was rough like sandpaper, but it carried a hint of amusement that matched his expression. Connor smiled with embarrassment.

“Sorry. I uhh, I haven’t slept in a few days. I’ve been helping Moira with a few experiments. Crazy shit” he put two fingers against his temple and set his jaw, fighting the wave of nausea that threatened his vision. Gob raised a singed brow. 

“Experiments, huh? Sounds like deathwishes to me. I know what Moira’s into. You look like shit, Mac.” 

Connor rolled his eyes with a frown, digging into his pocket for a cigarette and lighting it, momentarily basking in the smoke as it swirled around his nose. The rush of nicotine made him release a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.  
“Gee, thanks.”  
Gob smiled at his smooth-skin friend but said nothing, going back to his duties.  
Connor decided that he could wait to talk to Gob. Right now, all he really wanted was to sleep. He swiveled around in the barstood with surprisingly good balance, and he stood without a sway. 

He checked his pip-boy with narrowed eyes, the smoke from his cigarette swept into them, turning his whites a hazy red. He blinked it away. He called a farewell to Gob and stepped outside, only just catching the last of the sunset over the horizon. He frowned at the thought of a wasted day. Dogmeat scrambled to his paws with a excited bark, happy to see his master once more. The excited his dog contained never ceased to amaze Connor, and he bent to scratch behind his furry ears.

“Connor. I’ve some news I think might interest you.”  
The wastelander cut his eyes to see the silhouette of Lucas Simms, town Sherriff, juxtaposed to his left. Connor straighten up with raised brows, curiosity peaked.  
“Yes sir?” 

Lucas purses his lips at the heavy smell of alcohol that wafted to his nose when Connor spoke, and it took all he had not to grimace and turn away. He decided not to mention it.

“Earlier today a few traders wandered by. Said they were from a Vault and were looking to start a trading caravan and wanted to know if Megaton would be a good place to start. Also said the recently opened to the outside world.” He paused for a brief moment, noticing the slight change in expression in his friends eyes. That had definitely gotten Connor’s attention.  
“Anyway, some wore Vault jumpsuits. 101.” He recalled with a thoughtful looks about him, “Figured you’d want to check that out. We could use some supplies. I hear vaults have very advanced technology that could be useful to us here.” 

Connor nodded slowly and cast his eyes to the ground, “Uh, yeah. Sure, sure. Um, did they say if they’d be back?”  
Lucas shook his head, brushing last him to head into the saloon, “No, but if they’re really interested in trading with us they’ll be back. Keep an eye out. One of them was asking about you, specifically.” 

Connor scratched the nape of his neck with anxiety. It had been 4 years since he’d been exiled from the Vault by his former Bestfriend. He’d been angry, and in his hail of anger he’d said things he didn’t exactly mean to say, and the thought of being confronted with that part of his past made his heart sink.  
He settled blue kaleidoscope eyes down at Dogmeat, who stared at him, awaiting a command.  
Connor swallowed away the tingling in his throat and patted his leg, indicating for Dogmeat to follow. Together, they began their walk home. 

Connor was sure he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight, either. 


End file.
